We're in this together
by ilovebones96
Summary: 3 kids,who their mother died but they were already in foster care because she was abusive...the 2 older kids  who are 4 and 6  get seperated from their 1 year old sister and bren gets mad and takes them in till she can find a good home for them.
1. A thoughtful idea

**Hey guys i wrote a new book…hope you like it! I wanna thank Lynn because she's the best and reviews every chapter and all the stories :) Your the best Lynn!**

**So hope you guys enjoyed it ,heres the 1st chapter...**

"We got a case Bones!" says Booth.

"Who did they find this time?" I ask him.

"Woman shot in a house ,now hurry up and pay that bill" he says ,giving me a cocky smile.

I give him a look and hand the bill to the waitress "Thank you"

When we get in his car, Booth turns up the music.

"Why are you so happy today?" I ask him.

"I don't know..Just in a happy mood" he says,giving me a charming smile that i can't help but smile back.

"Someone died Booth ,you shouldn't be so happy"

"People die everyday Bones! But if it makes you feel better, i'll put a frowny face at the crime scene" he says ,giving me a wink.

I smile and rolls my eyes as we arrive at the crime scene.

"How long has she been here?" Booth asks one of his people.

"About 3 days"

I bend down, where the lady's practically disintegrated.

"Female, late 20's..." I start. "Wait a minute" I bend down closer then turn to look at Booth."She's given birth 3 times"

Booth looks at me oddly and looks around "but there's no kids here"

"Uh Agent Booth" says one of the guys. He whispers something to him.

"Oh shit" says Booth. "How did she found out so fast?"

His guy shrugs "I don't know ,but you better call her ,because now that their mom's dead ,that baby can be adopted"

"Alright, send this all back to the Jeffersonian!" he screams looks at me "Come on Bones,I have to tell you something"

We go outside and he sighs,putting his hands though his hair. "Alright, that lady in there is Martha Rosenburg"

"and how do you know that?" I ask him,taking my gloves off.

"I'll tell you at the Jeffersonian"

When we arrive at the Jeffersonian, Booth leads me to his office. He looks through a bunch of files.

"Aha. Found ya" He says, taking out the file.

He slams it on the desk and opens it. He hands me 2 pictures.

"The older one's are Sophia and Austin. Austin's 4 and Sophia will be 6 soon" Booth says.

I put down their picture and look at the other picture.

"Thats their baby sister ,Morgan. She's 16 months"

"Austin and Sophia are in separate pictures" I say to Booth, my anger boiling up.

"Bones.."

"They were separated!"

"Bones please" he says, getting up.

I show both pictures to him "Booth ,how could you let this happen!" I scream at him.

He holds my wrists and i try to break loose but he holds on tight and looks me directly in the eye. "Bones, someone wants to adopt Morgan,but i didn't let them. Their mother was a drinker and abusive, so we took the kids away and trust me ,i took care of them! It was either Morgan gets adopted and her older siblings not see them ever again...or hold her in the foster home for babies...and Austin and Sophia would see her later when their mom was finished with her drinking problem!"

I shake my head "How long have they been separated?"

He stays quiet then finally answers "A month"

"A month! And when we're you planning on letting them see each other again! When their mother finished going through her sober crap!"

"Bones, I worked hard so they could see each other"

"Well you didn't work hard enough!"

They're is a moment of silence ,then I ask him "Whats gonna happen to them?"

"Well Bones, Morgan didn't get adopted because she had a mother...but now that...she's dead"

"No...no! She is not gonna get separated from her brother and sister! We're going their now"

"and what are we gonna do Bones?" he asks calmly.

"I'll keep them till we find a proper home for ALL of them"

He looks at me wide eyed "Your gonna take in 3 kids..for who knows how long"

"I'm not gonna keep them Booth! I'm just gonna make sure they get put in a loving home"

He sighs "Alright...but I warn you Bones...3 kids is a lot...are you sure you can handle it?"

"I handled Andy good didn't I?" I ask him.

"Bones, that was almost 3 years ago. and you gave him so many things he can choke on"

"I know better now Booth. Please trust me with this Booth" I say to him,looking at him."Please"

He sighs "Alright...but only because I think you'll do a good job"

"Thank you Booth" I say to him.

"and because I can't say no to those eyes of yours" he says with a smile.


	2. Going through a change

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! and Lynne sorry i spelled your name wrong lol! ok so this chapter has a lot like family stuff so hope you like it…there is gonna be one chapter with Booth and Brennan that you guys will LOVE. but i'll keep that a secret for now ;) **

When we get back in the car, Booth looks at me "We're going to pick up Morgan first, then head for Austin and Sophia"

I nod and soon we arrive in front of a small house.

Booth knocks on the door and a lady in her mid thirties open the door. "Agent Booth! Hello!..Lucinda called me, let me go get Morgan" she says, turning around to walk to a crib.

She picks up a sleeping baby and hands it to Booth. Booth hands it to me.

"Any stuff i need to take with me?" asks Booth.

"Yes I packed some of her clothes, bottles,pacifiers, everything. They're in the hallway"

While Booth goes to get Morgan's stuff, Morgan's eyes flutter open a little then slowly she closes them. I rock her a little and the lady smiles at me "Are you taking in the children?"

I look up at her "Oh...yes"

"Please take care of them...and...thank you..for letting them see each other" she says.

Booth comes out before I can answer.

"Lets head out Bones...thank you Drew. You've been a great help"

"Oh, her car seat!" says Drew,getting her keys. "Its in the back of my car" she says,heading outside. She comes back with a car seat and I set Morgan in it.

"I got her" I say to Booth.

He nods and we head for the car.

A couple minutes later we are in front of another house ,picking up Austin and Sophia.

Sophia comes out,holding Austin's hand tight. Booth takes their bags and smiles at them.

"Hey guys!"

Sophia gives him a small smile and Austin waves.

"Hiya Booth!" he says.

Booth ruffles his hair "How you been bud?"

"I'm ok" he says.

"How bout you Sophia?" asks Booth.

She shrugs "Alright"

"Well I have a surprise for you..and its a good one"

"I don't like surprises" says Austin. "They're never good"

"Trust me...this one you'll love"

He opens the back door and Sophia jumps in "Its Morgan, Its Morgan!" she screams,giving her little sister a hug. Morgan's eyes open a little and when she sees Austin and Sophia, she puts her hands out. I look at Booth and he smiles at me "Your doing a good thing Bones"

After a couple of minutes Booth says "Ok guys,sit down...your gonna be with Morgan for as long as you like" says Booth,buckling up their seat belts.

"Really?" says Austin,jumping up and down on his seat. "Are we getting adopted?"

"Soon you will"

Booth and I sit in the front seat and Booth drops me off in front of my 3 bedroom condo.

I take Morgan out, while Booth holds Austin and Sophia's hand.

"Wow! This place is so pretty!" says Sophia when we enter my apartment.

I look at Booth and whisper "I just realized i only have one bed"

He smirks "Its ok,your bed is huge Bones"

"Are we gonna live with you?" asks Austin looking up at me.

"For a while yes"

Booth waves "So i'll see you guys tomorrow...Bye Bones"

"Bye Booth"

When he leaves, I set Morgan and her car seat on the arm chair and I sit on the couch. Sophia and Austin join me,each on one side.

"Wuz your name?" asks Austin.

I smile at his bad vocabulary "My name's Temperance Brennan...but you can call me.."

"Bones? Like Booth does?" asks Sophia.

"If..if you'd like"

"I like your name" says Austin.

"Are we going to live here?" asks Sophia.

"Just for a while...till we find someone to adopt all of you"

"Why not you adopt us?" asks Austin,looking at me with his big brown eyes.

"Well..because I wouldn't make a very good mom"

"Anyone can be a mommy, all you haf to do is love" he says.

I smile at him and he smiles back "You very nice"

"Thank you, are you hungry?" I ask them.

They nod and I get up and Sophia gets up and runs to the the kitchen. Austin takes my hand and looks up at me,smiling "It ok to hold your hand?" he asks.

I give him a small smile and nod.

"Bones, your chairs are very high" says Sophia,trying to climb herself on. I pick her up and help her. Then I pick Austin up and put him on the chair next to her.

"Well..i don't really have much that kids would like...just.." I look through everything and see a box of captain crunch of when Russ' daughters came over.

"I have captain crunch" i say to them.

"Me love Captain crunch!" says Austin.

I pour each of them a bowl of the cereal with milk and set it down in front of them.

"Uh oh Morgan's crying" says Sophia,putting a spoonful in her mouth.

"Morgan hungry too!" says Austin.

I walk into my living room and look through Morgan's bag and take out a bottle.

Its empty.

"Whats wrong?" Sophia asks.

I turn around "I don't know how to make a bottle"

She takes my hand "Come on, I'll teach you"

She leads me into the kitchen "You need a pot"

I take out a pot and put it on the stove.

"medium flame"

I do as she tells me. I pour the milk in ,wait for it to be hot and pour it into the bottle.

"Ok now, you take the formula" she says,picking up the formula. She tries to reach the counter. "I can't reach"

I pick her up and she puts 2 scoops into the bottle. "Ok now you shake it" She shakes it for minute then hands it to me "Now you feed her"

I put her back down on the floor and laugh.

"Whats so funny?" she asks.

"You know how to make a baby's bottle and I don't"

She laughs "That is funny!"

After I give Morgan her bottle ,I hear a loud crash.

"Austin!" screams Sophia.

I put Morgan in her car seat and run to the kitchen where Austin's on the floor hysterical.

I pick him up "What happened?"

"Austin climbed to get on the counter and he fell" says Sophia.

"I sorry...please no send me away" Austin sniffles.

My heart dropped. It reminded me of when i was in foster care and when i would do something wrong and felt like they would send me away. Eventually they would.

I look him in the eye "I would never send you away ...do you understand that?"

He nods and he hides his head in my shoulder. I rock him until he stop sniffling.

"I have an idea! Lets bake something!" says Sophia.

Austin puts his head up and smiles a little "Yea! We can make cupcakes or brownies or a cake!"

I open one of the shelves "I have chocolate cake mix we can make"

"Yay!" says Austin. I put him down and take out the mix and 1 hour and a mess of chocolate mix on her faces, we have a chocolate cake.

At that moment, when I was taking out the cake, Sophia and Austin jumping up and down, I felt like I had a family.

and I didn't want it to end. Thats when I decided something big,something Temperance Brennan would have never thought of if she had never done this moment.


	3. Brennan tells Booth

**Just a real quick chapter to keep you guys reading :) I'll put more tomorrow morning..**

-Booth POV-

"Hey Bones!" I greet her beautiful face at her apartment door.

"Hey Booth. All the kids are asleep..I'm bringing them with me, I have to tell you something"

"What is it you need to tell me?" I ask her,as I follow her to her room.

"Well I'm taking off work today, I have something important to do"

"Well what is it?"

"I'll tell you at the Jeffersonian Booth. Be patient" She says,picking up Austin and handing him to me. I put him in one arm and Bones hands me Sophia,who I put in my other arm.

"I'll take Morgan" she says.

"I would hope so" I say to her,giving her a smile.

She picks up Morgan and puts her in her car seat.

"Wow Bones,you even managed to dress them when they're asleep! Your supermom!"

She rolls her eyes "Theirs no such thing as a supermom,Booth" she says.

I laugh and put the kids in the backseat.

"We going where?" Austin asks, suddenly waking up.

"We are going to me and Mommy's job Bud"

When I close the door, she whispers to me "Why did you call me their mom?"

"I think I know what your gonna tell me Bones" I say to her.

When we get to the Jeffersonian,Bones greets everyone and asks Angela too look after the kids for a couple of minutes.

"Of course Sweetie!" Angela says, happy to be with kids than with dead bodies.

"I stay with you" says Austin,holding onto Brennan's hand.

Bones bends down to his height. "Its just for a little Sweetheart ok?"

He looks at Angela then back at Bones and nods,taking Angela's hand.

She turns back to me and says "I want to adopt them"

"Jeez Bones,way to get straight to the point" I say to her.

"Booth...Is it possible?"

"Yeah its possible...with a lot of court and papers"

She takes my hands "Please Booth help me. I really want them as my kids..I never knew how great it could be to wake up to smiling faces every morning...or getting hugs from them...just feeling...loved all the time"

I smile at her "I know,its the best"

"Thats why i'm taking off today ,I need to get them stuff for their rooms and clothes and...everything!"

"What are you gonna do? Morgan and Sophia share a room and Austin has his own room?"

"Yes..and i'm gonna ask Angela to help me decorate their rooms...Do you think we're busy today?" she asks.

"Bones, go with Angela...and have fun with the kids"

"But i want you to come too" she says.

I smile, because i'm so happy she asked "Ok if you want me too"

"Of course I do...I'll be right back, I just want to have a talk with them.."

"Of course..Take your time Bones..I'll wait in the car"


	4. Brennan tells the kids

**Hey guys this chapter is short i know…and i won't be able to update again till thrusday because my friends sleeping over and tomorrow we're going to six flags…but um…if i do get some reviews before 10 (which is when my friends coming) then i'll put the next chapter up… Its with Booth and Brennan ;) Thats all i'm gonna tell you,but the winky face should give you a hint that theres some..um…something . lol review review and i'll put it up! :D**

-Brennan POV-

When I walk into Angela's office, Austin spots me instantly. "Bones!" he says,running towards me.I pick him up and hug him tight.

"Hey Ang, Can I have a moment with them?"

She smiles "Of course...Morgan's awake in her car seat"

"Thanks Ang"

When she leaves, I sit on the couch. I put Austin on my lap and Sophia sits next to me.

"Do you like living..at my condo with me?" I ask them.

"Yes,it the best home ever! and your the best mommy I ever have!" Austin says.

Sophia nods "I think you are too" she says,smiling.

"Well..would you want to live with me? Would you want me to be your mommy?" I ask them.

"Forever!" screams Austin.

I nod and he bounces on my lap "Yes yes!"

"Good because...I want you guys...and Morgan...to be my kids"

Sophia hugs me "So you get to be our mommy?"

"Yes Sweetheart, I do"

"Can we call you Mommy?" asks Austin.

"I would very much like that" I say to him.I take them both into a hug,my eyes tearing up at the thought of having a family of my own.


	5. Brennan's visitor

**Here's your update! Hope you like it! **

"Have a goodnight Austin" I say,tucking him into his car bed.

"Can I have a goodnight kiss?" he asks.

I give him a kiss on his head and he smiles at me.

Austin's room,made by Angela and painted by Hodgins and Booth, is a light blue color, with ToyStory wallpaper, since he said it was his favorite. Ang made his room especially nice with all the colors, and his bed and dresser.

I smile back and walk to Sophia and Morgan's room.

Their room took the longest ,considering its all pink and with princess stuff covering it.

Her bed,which Hodgins got her from a company he knew, is the carriage from Cinderella. Except its pink. Its really big,and has stairs to go up into the bed/carriage. Their room is the biggest,which was good. The room's painted a purple/pink and has different princess designs like castles and crowns and all the princess characters,which Ang drew herself.

On the other side is Morgan's crib,which is big and rest is the dresser,and some toys of Sophia.

Sophia's already sleep,so i kiss her head and Morgan is still awake,playing with one of her toys.

"What do you got there Morgan?" I whisper to her,looking over her.

She looks up and shows me her toy "Wookie,Wookie"

I smile at her and kiss her head too.

Then I walk to my room,which is just plain and way I like it.

I lay in my bed and start reading a book I started last week when I see little Austin by my door.

"Whats wrong Austin?"

"I can't sleep" he says,walking slowly over to me.

I pat my bed "Come here"

He runs over and cuddles next to me. I hold him,smoothing out his hair.

"Why can't you sleep?"

"Cuz I afraid I be taken away fwom you by the mean people"

"And who's the mean people?"

"The people who take me to all the different houses"

I smile "Don't worry Austin,You won't be taken away from me"

"Can I sleep with you here pweese?" asks Austin,looking up at me.

"Of course you can" I say to him,just as he gets himself under the covers and cuddles closer next to me,his small arms wrapping tight around my stomach.

2 hours later, at Midnight,I hear a knock at my door. I sigh and try to get up,forgetting Austin's in my bed. He's fast asleep so I unwind myself from him and get him comfortable.

I walk to my door and open it.

"Hey Bones!" whispers Booth,smiling and holding up food. "I got Thai food"

**Ooohhh sorry for the cliffhanger! lol next chapter is booth and brennan! Buckle up ;D**


	6. Booth and Brennan have a talk

**Ok i decided i'm gonna give you guys the next chapter :) Hope you like it,this one is quite long so i hope it makes up for the time i'm gonna be gone! Thanks for reviewing and suggest to your friends? :)**

I smile at him and open my door wider so he can come in.

He sits on my couch and opens the food. "So the kids are sleeping?"

I nod and rub my eyes "Yes..I put them to bed at 10"

"Damn Bones thats late for little kids"

He looks over at the new tv we bought today and at the movie on the table.

"Narnia, huh?" he says,picking up the movie. "Parker loves these movies"

"It wasn't very realistic.." I say to him,pouring him some wine.

He smiles "Listen..Bones..I wanted to ask you something.." he says,his face turning serious.

I look up at him "What is it?"

"Well..the thing is..see.." he says,stumbling on his words. "6 months ago...when I came back from Afghanistan and you from..uh.."

"Maluku islands" I say to him.

"Yea there...I...fell in love with you all over again"

Before I can answer he goes on "I mean...when I told you I loved you last year...I meant it...and I tried to get over you...and for a while I thought I did...but..but then seeing your face,your smile, those eyes,that shining hair of yours...I...it just all came back to me...that your the one for me Bones...your my girl"

I shake my head "Booth...I'm not the one you want to be with..." I say to him. I want to say yes,I want to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his lips. Those lips that keep me happy for a whole day,week and even months.

"Bones" he says,his hand softly touching my cheek. "Stop denying this..."

"Booth...I have 3 kids...your the type who wants your own kids with a big family"

"Bones" he says,giving me a smile "Those could be OUR kids,I don't care if their not really mine,a family is filled with love,not blood"

I look at him,deciding whether I should just attack his lips or just deny him again.

"Well.." i start,but he doesn't let me finish. He leans over and kisses me,his arm around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. For awhile we're there kissing and touching each other but I pull away.

"Booth..do you really want to do this? Do you really want to be with me?" I ask him.

"I want you all for myself Bones. You,Sophia,Austin,Morgan and I as a family. Thats what I want"

I give him a smile because I just love the sound of that. I kiss him once more.

"Yes Booth...I want to give this a chance" I say to him.

He smiles and takes my face in his hands,kissing me one more time before we both hear.

"MOMMY AND BOOTH ARE KISSING!" screams Sophia.

I turn around and see her runs over to Booth and jumps on his lap.

"Are you gonna be our daddy?Please say yes!" she says.

Booth looks at me, and since she has her back turned to me, I give a small nod.

He smiles "I sure am princess"

"Yay! I always wanted a daddy all for myself" she says,holding onto him tight.

He gets up,Sophia in her arms "I've always wanted a daughter,now time for bed,its late"

He brings her to her bed,but she doesn't let go of his neck.

"I wanna sleep with you and mommy. Austin is!" she says.

Booth looks at him and I shrug "Its just for tonight Booth"

He smiles "Ok,come on,piggyback ride" he says,putting her down and bending down.

She jumps on his back and laughs when he groans.

"Am I heavy daddy?" asks Sophia,laughing.

Booth pretends like she weighs alot "Oh yes so much!"

Then he flips her little body over "Just kidding you weigh nothing" he says.

She laughs hysterically as she holds tightly onto him. "No do that! That was scary!"

Booth laughs as he walks back to my bed,where Austin has pretty taken up the whole pillow.

"Uh..Booth...go get the pillows..you know where they are right?" I ask him.

He nods "You got it Bones" he says,leaving.

I try shaking Austin a little and he gets up,rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry Austin,we have more people sleeping with us" I say to him.

He's so tired that he just nods and is about to drift off back to sleep when he sees Booth come in with pillows.

"Booth!" he says,jumping off the bed.

Booth hands me the pillows and picks up Austin "Hey bud...how'd you sleep?"

"Good! What you do here?" he asks.

"Booth's gonna be our daddy!" says Sophia.

"Really!" asks Austin,looking at Booth. "Yay!" He says,wrapping his arms tightly around his neck.

"Ok so how are we gonna sleep?" asks Booth.

"I sleep next to mommy" says Austin.

I lay in bed,Austin comes next to me. Booth sleeps next to me on my other side,Sophia on his side,leaving me and Booth in the middle. Austin quickly falls asleep and I look at Booth and he gives me a smile "Have a goodnight Bones"

"You too Booth" I say to him."I love you"

"I love you more" he says,leaning over a bit to give me a quick kiss.


	7. The phone call

**Hey guys, I'm back! Here's a new chapter, I know its short,but i'm gonna upload more later today, Don't worry :)**

-Booth POV-

"Booth?"

I turn around and smile "Hey Bones!"

"What are you doing?" she asks,coming to stand next to me.

"Pancakes! Don't wanna brag,but I make the best"

She smiles at me and I put the last pancake with the other stack I made,wash the pan and come up behind Bren,putting my arms around her small waist.

"The kids are still sleeping?" I ask her.

Suddenly I hear the little pitter patter of feet run down the hallway.

"Not anymore" she says,giving me a smile. "Thanks for the breakfast Booth" she says,planting a kiss on my lips.

"I smell something yummy" says Austin,coming in and rubbing his eyes.

"Pancakes!" screams Sophia,climbing herself on Bren's chair.

After breakfast, I look at my family "Why don't we go to the zoo today?" I ask.

"Yay! The zoo,I always want a go there" says Austin.

"Good,then go see if Morgan's awake and we'll get ready"

They nod and run to Sophia and Morgan's room.

"I'm..excited" says Brennan.

"Bones,have you ever even been to a zoo?" I ask her,giving her a cocky smile.

"Of course I have!" she says. "When I was a kid"

I smile at her before my phone rings.

"Agent Booth" I answer. "What? but how? ok call me if you have more information"

"Booth" she says. When I don't answer, she says again "Booth! Whats wrong?"

I look at her "Heather Taffet escaped from jail"


	8. Booth's problem

**Here's a new chapter…hope you like it. Next chapter I'm gonna make it longer...**

**Hope you like it :)**

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head "Wha..What? No,there has to be a mistake Booth"

I try to hug her, but she back away. "Bones..please calm down.."

She looks at me, her eyes tearing up "How could you tell me to calm down? I still get nightmares Booth..and..and now..that she's out..she can.."

"Bones.." I cut her off.

She covers her face and I take her into hug,and as she silently cries into my shoulder,I kiss her head.

"Bones,please don't be scared,as long as I'm here,nothing will happen"

She looks up at me "But what if this time its not us she comes after, Booth...what if its our kids?"

I stay quiet for a minute because I realize she has a point. She has a waits for me to say something,but I keep thinking about what she said. What if she does come after our kids?

I wipe her tears away and finally answer her. "Listen,lets enjoy today, and..if there's anything,my people will call me ok?"

She looks at me, the light in her eyes gone.

"Please don't look at me like that Bones"

"I'm scared" she says.

I take her face in my hands and kiss her "Bones, I'm scared too. I'll be honest, I am. But we have to be brave for the kids"

She nods "I know..I just, I don't want anymore nightmares. She was out of my mind, I hadn't thought of her in a long time. Now she's all I'm gonna be thinking about"

"I'm gonna be right next to you if you have nightmares...don't worry Bones,lets just have fun today"

"Daddy!" screams Austin,coming inside the kitchen. "Morgan awake now"

"Ok then lets go get ready Bud"

The zoo was fun. Sophia and Austin loved all the animals,especially Sophia,who got to ride a horse. Austin,well he wasn't very fond of the horse,so instead he made me carry him,while his arms arms choked me.

But now that we're back home, I know that all the Bones is thinking about is the Gravedigger. We put the kids to sleep at 8:30 and I sit down on the couch next to her.

"Bones?" I ask her,as she stares down at her hands.

She looks up at me and I sigh "I don't like to see you so..scared" I say to her.

She gives me a forced smile "I'm ok Booth,really"

"Well..ok..but listen,I'm tired..I'm gonna get some rest,come to bed with me?" I ask her,giving her a smile.

She smiles back "Not now, I think I'm gonna stay up a little later"

"Alright" I say,giving her a small kiss. "I love you Bones"

"I love you too Booth"

When I get into my bed,I fall asleep instantly. At about 2 in the morning,I wake up a bit,and by instinct I go to hug the beautiful person next to me.

But there's no one there.

I sit up and look around. "Bones?"

I get up out of bed and walk to the living room. "Bones?"

Thats when I see the play button on the phone flashing red. I look at it for a moment then slowly walk over and press play.

"Agent Booth" I hear that deep voice that the Gravedigger uses for disguise. That voice that isn't anything like Taffet's voice. Her voice is like a snake. "We meet again...well me and meet again" I hear her hit something and then there's soft moan. My hands clench into a fist. "Now..too bad you didn't answer this phone call...oh well...I guess that she will just have to die faster" I hear a small laugh come from her then there's a click. Just like that,nothing that will give me a clue to wear Bones could be.


	9. Calling for help

**This chapter is really short because I did it real quick. I'm going to Manhattan and i didn't want to leave you guys without a little bit of the story. Tonight or tomorrow morning i'll put the next chapter and it will be Brennan POV! Ahh!**

I quickly take out my phone,calling Angela an Hodgins.

"Hello?" I hear Hodgin's groggy voice.

"Hodgins,pass over Angela on the phone..NOW!"

He groans and I hear some moving.

"Booth?"

"Ang...I need.."

She cuts me off "Booth,do you know its 2 in the morning?"

"Bones was kidnapped by the gravedigger Ang and.."

"Holy shit! Hodgins wake up now,we're driving to Bren's apartment,get up come on!" I hear her say,as she hangs up on me.

"Daddy?"

I turn and see Sophia there,rubbing her eyes. I walk over to her and bend down "Auntie Angela is coming here,I have something to do"

"Where's mommy?"

"She's..uh..not here now"

"Where is she?" she asks,looking at me with her brown eyes that remind me of Parker's.

"Mommy's in trouble but I'm gonna save her ok?"

"Mommy..is in trouble...but why?"

I pick her up and take her to her bed "Its hard to explain Princess. Maybe Aunt Angela and Uncle Hodgins can explain it to you"

"but I want you to explain" she says,her eyes tearing up. "I'm scared for mommy"

At that moment,I hear a knock on the door.I run and greet Angela and Hodgins.

"We'll be here as long as you want us too Booth,just find Bren"

I nod "I always do"


	10. Brennan and the gravedigger

**New chapter…hope you like it :P**

-Brennan POV-

I wake up with a pounding headache. I didn't know where I was. When I went to try to touch my head,I realized my hands were tied. I sigh and everything comes back to me.

The soft knock at my door,the gag over my mouth and waking up here.

",your finally awake" says Taffet,coming inside with a knife in her hand. My heart starts beating really fast because Taffet would do anything. She is souless.

"Why aren't I dug up underground?" I ask her,my eyes following her as she paces up and down.

"well then I wouldn't be able to have some fun " she says,walking over to points the knife in my face "So i suggest we cooperate"

I move my face away from her and she punches my stomach. I hunch over at how hard her fists are.

Her hands roughly bring my face to hers "Listen to me. I hate you and I will kill you. By the end of today, you'll be dead. and it won't be quick"

She turns her back to me to retrieve something and I close my eyes,letting some tears escape.

_Booth will find me. Booth will find me_. I try saying that in my mind a couple of times, but negativity soon washes me over.

What if Booth doesn't find me? What if he CAN'T find me?

Taffet unties me from the top and I fall down.

She roughly takes me by my arm. My heart beats because I don't know where she's gonna take me. She opens a door and I gasp,trying to break away from her grasp.

I see snakes,lots of them,slithering around on the floor. In the middle of all of that,is somewhere to keep me there.

"No where are you trying to go?" she asks,giving me one of her smiles that haunt me everyday.

"Please don't do this" I beg her. I'm terrified of snakes and just looking at them makes me want to do anything but be in a room with them.

She laughs and drags me in there. But not matter how hard I try to break free,she's strong.

She leaves me there,tied up and trying to put my feet up,while the snakes slither around me.

But I know this is only the beginning. She's gonna do worse.

_Oh Booth. Please find me_. I think to myself,as more tears come down my face.


	11. Worried for Bones

**Ok so i'm going to a play tomorrow…won't be able to update till tomorrow night..**

-Angela POV-

"Angela?"

"Yes Sweetie" I say to Austin.

"Where my mommy?"

I sigh and look at Hodgins. He shrugs and gets back to giving Morgan her bottle.

"Well..she's not here right now Sweetie.."

"I know dat...but why? Is she in trouble?" he asks me.

"yes and daddy gonna save her" says Sophia.

"How did you know she's in trouble?" I ask Sophia.

"Daddy told me...and he said you and Uncle Hodgins would esplain what happen"

"She's in danger,but thats all I can really tell ya kiddo" says Hodgins.

"But why is she in danger? Is she gonna die?" asks Austin.

I don't say anything. "Aunt Angela...Is mommy gonna die? Tell truth please"

I look at him "I don't know Sweetie. Daddy always saves her...but I don't know about this time"

His eyes fill up with tears "But i never had a mommy...and now she my mommy and only for 3 days and now she gonna be gone" he says,the tears coming down his face now. "Where I gonna live now?"

I take him into a hug "Oh Austin Sweetie. Daddy will save mommy,he always does. But don't you worry ,you'll always have a home. If its with Booth or even with me and Hodgins. You'll always have a home"

He hugs me and leans his head on my shoulder "I'm scared Aunt Angela"

"Me too Sweetie,me too"

"I wanna talk to daddy" he says. "Can I call him?"

I think for a moment "Ok but real quick because he needs to find mommy"

-Booth POV-

I sit down,listening to the message over and over again,looking for some kinda of clue. My hands clench up every time I hear that soft moan coming from Bones.

My phone rings and I pick it up "Agent Booth"

"Hi daddy,did you find mommy yet?" asks Austin.

"No bud not yet,how are you doing?"

"Not good, I'm scared for mommy"

"Me too bud. But i'm gonna find her,I promise"

"You keep your promises right daddy?" he asks.

"I always do Austin ,don't worry"

He sighs a tiny sigh "ok daddy. I see you later"

"I'll see you later too Bud,love you"

"Love you too daddy"

I hear the click and I sit back in my chair. I gotta find Bones. I just have too.

My phone rings again. Unknown number.

"Agent Booth"

"Agent Booth...nice to know your finally answering your phone"

I sit up "What are you doing to her? Let her go"

She laughs "Now why would I do that? Would you like to talk to her?"

"Booth" she says,fear in her voice.

"Bones!"

"Oops time's up...better hurry Agent Booth. isn't going to be alive for very long" she says,laughing once more before I hear the click.

"Hello! Hello!" I slam my phone on my desk. "Shit!"

"Agent Booth,we got a clue" says one of Agents.

I get up and follow him.

"So we've been listening to the phone call and got to track it down"

"Where is she? Where's Bones?" I ask them.

"The thing is,we don't know exactly where. It was changing location every once in a while,which means she was in the car when she left that message. When she hung up,the location left off about half hour from here"

"Well can't you get some tire tracks or something?" I ask him,very impatient.

"We already have some men on it"

I nod "Ok...well tell them to hurry up and call me when you have more information" I say to him,turning around.

"Agent Booth?"

I turn to look at him.

"We'll find her" he says.


	12. Author's note

**-Author's note.-**

**I don't think i'm gonna work on this book no more because:**

**1-school's starting and**

**2- i don't feel like anyone is even reading this because i don't get any reviews…soo…yeah…**


	13. UPDATE!

**lol i love you guys :) i was kiddddingggg…wow you people believe things fast huh! i wrote that good LOL don't worry of course i'm not gonna finish writing thats INSANE ! i just wanted to see what u awesome guys would say :) you guys are the bestestestest….i'll put up a new chapter tonight ,i already wrote it hehe :D**


	14. The clue on Bones

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

I play with the pen on Bren's desk. I'm scared and I feel like I can't help her. I sigh and sit back in my chair.

"Agent Booth?"

I look at one of my Agent and he walks in "Well there were tire tracks and they made a turn going down a straight street with a couple of abandoned factories" he says,giving me a smile.

I smile "Really? Well,come on! we have to find her" I say to him,taking my jacket with me and quickly about to call Ang,but then I realize that I don't know if Bones is alive. I shake my head.

"Of course she's alive" I say out loud,saying to myself.

I get outside and one of the Agents comes by my window.

"Just follow us Agent Booth"

"put your siren on"

"Agent Booth.."

"Put..your...siren...ON" I say to him,starting my car.

He sighs "Ok Agent Booth"

After checking 6 factories,we land in front of the last one. Their's no car but their are some brief tire tracks.

"This is it.." I say to them. "I know this is it,come on"

We take our guns and put on our bullet proof vests and head in, looking around but there's no one here.

"Agent Booth,right there,look" whispers Agent Rodger,pointing at Taffet,who's sitting in a chair doing something.

"I'll do this"

I walk in and point my gun at her "Hands up! Put your hands up!" I scream at her.

She turns around and gets up,smiling at me "Wow you found me...and "

"Where is she?"

She shrugs "Not here obviously"

I click my gun "Where IS she!" I scream at her.

She quickly snatches something from her desk. She shows it too us.

"See this little device here. It controls what happens to your dear Bones. One more move and that room she's in will be blown up and all you will be holding is..."

I'm so mad that I shoot. But when I see all the blood,her on the floor still alive and breathing deeply, I know that I'm in some deep shit.

Agent Cullen nods at me "Its ok Agent Booth,go save Brennan. We will take care of this...woman"

"Why isn't she dead?"

"You shot her where it takes a while to die" he says,giving me a small smile then quickly turning serious. "She's in pain..a lot of pain"

I smile to myself as I run to go save my Bones. I see a door half opened. I'm about to slip my way through when I see a snake slither out.

"Oh shit...Bones" I say,opening the door.

I run to her and she looks at me, her eyes showing she was crying. I untie her and pick her up, as she holds onto me tightly.

"Sh Bones its ok"

"Please Booth,get me away from here " she says to me softly,as her head hides in the crook of my neck. I climb over all the snakes and close the door with my foot.

Once we're outside,I put her in my car and sit next to her. I hold onto her and she looks up at me,her tears forming "How did you find me?" she asks.

I wipe the tears from her eyes "I always find you Bones...always...there won't ever be a time where I won't find you"

She gives me a small forced smile and I kiss her lips. "I was so scared" she says,when we pull away.

"Me too Bones. I thought I was gonna fail you"

"You never do Booth" she says,finally giving me a real smile.

I smile back "And whats with you and snakes?"

She shutters "I don't know...I just..I guess its a phobia"

It quiet for a moment and she pops the question "Where's Taffet?"

"I shot her..."

She looks at me,wideyed "What? Is she..dead?"

I look away "Yes..and it was painful,is what Cullen told me"

"I'm so sorry Booth. I know how you hate killing people"

"She pissed me off. She said she would blow you up if I got any closer...I couldn't help it..I just..my finger pressed the trigger"

She takes my face in her hands "You did the right thing Booth"

I look into her beautiful eyes "I'd do anything for you Bones"

She hugs me "I missed you..so much"

"Me too Bones...and the kids missed you too"

Austin and Sophia! Oh Booth...where are they?"

"With Angela at the apartment...lets go see them...I'm sure they'll be happy to know your...alive"

She smiles at me "I love you Booth...more than you know"

"I know Bones...i love you too"


	15. Another author's note

**Hey guys! Just wanted to tell you something. don't worry, i'll put a new chapter up later. I just wanted to say that I put a new story up...Its called Teenage Dream…its NOT the first chapter. Its just like a quick look at it to see if you like it. If you do,go review it and i'll put up more chapters of that story.…thanks. :)**


	16. The reunion

**Sorry sorry SORRY for the really late update! I started High school so I had like NO time to update it. I might be a little slow with the updates but don't worry I will update so be patient! -Smiley face-**

-Brennan-

In the car,it was awfully quiet. Booth put some music on to block out the silence and I played with my fingers,waiting to get home.

When we finally arrived upstairs,it was quiet.

"Sweetie!" screams Angela,taking me into a hug.

"Hey Ang,where are the kids?"

"Well Hodgins took Sophia and Morgan to the park but Austin said he'd rather take a nap...Oh Sweetie he's so scared and quiet and please go make him happy"

I give her a small smile "I will" I look at Booth and he waves me off.

"I'll say hi to him later"

I walk into his room,where he's sleeping. I sit down on his bed and move the hair out of his face. His shaggy hair reminds of Parker's but brown. He moves around a bit then slowly opens his eyes.

"Mommy?"

"Hi Sweetheart"

"I dreaming?"

I laugh "No baby your not dreaming"

He gets up,his little arms wrapping around me. "Mommy, I so scared that Daddy wouldn't find you"

I rub his back "Don't worry Austin,Booth always finds me"

"But what if next time he no find you?" he asks,pulling away and looking at me.

I set him on my lap "I promise I won't ever leave you"

"You stay with me forever?"

"Forever is a long time"

"I know"

I hold him "Yes Austin,forever"

He holds out his pinky "Pinky pwomise"

"Pinky's don't promise Austin"

He takes my pinky and he wraps his pinky around mine "Its a pwomise you can't break"

"You know...you have school tomorrow..for the first time"

"Oh"

"Are you excited?"

He shakes his head and looks down "No"

"Why not?"

"Because what if I can't come back...they adults and can take me away"

I kiss his head "No Austin...no one can take you away..trust me"

"I trust you" he says,giving me a smile.

I smile back and he says "Mommy..I really missed you...please no leave me again"

"No Austin,i won't ever leave you Again. I pinky promise"

"Do you love me?" he asks.

"Yes very much. and I always will"

"Hey!" says Booth,coming in.

"Hi daddy! Come here" says Austin,patting the bed.

Booth sits down and gives him a hug. "Good job daddy. You saved Mommy!"

"I always will bud"

"You are now a superhero!"

We laugh as he goes on and on about Booth being a superhero and how he spent his day with Hodgins and Angela. Booth catches my eye and gives me a wink as he goes back to nodding at Austin. That moment,I couldn't have felt happier.


	17. Meeting Parker

**OMG so sorry for this really late update. Whats it been ,like 2 weeks? i'm so sorry ,its just school's been like..piling stuff on me,but i have a 4 day weekend so i'm gonna take the opportunity to upload more chapters… alright well enjoy! and update! **

"Come on Rebecca just for today let me have him" I say to Rebecca.

She sighs "Ok fine but don't make this a habit Seeley"

"Thanks so much Rebecca,i'll pick him up..say 10?"

"Alright"

I hang up the phone and run to the kitchen.

"She said yes Bones! The kids are gonna meet Parker today!"

She smiles "Great..what time are you picking him up?"

"Around 10..i should get ready"

After I get dressed, I get my car keys.

"Daddy where you going?" asks Austin.

"I'm going to pick up your older brother..wanna come?"

"ok!" he says. "Piggy ride daddy"

"Hop on Bud"

The ride to Parker's is short,about 20 minutes,so I got there pretty early.I take out my cellphone to call Rebecca,when i see a little blonde boy run down the street.

"Parker!" I say,smiling and getting out of the car. He runs to hug me.

"Hi dad!"

"Come on,lets go pick up Bones and the kids and we'll go out for breakfast"

When i start the car, Austin is already talking.

"What is your name? look you have hair like me,cept my brown and your blonde!" says Austin.

Parker smiles "Yeah,mine is a little wavy too"

"How old are you?"

"i'm 10"

"I'm 4! I started school yesterday and it fun!"

While they talk ,I take the oppurtunity to call Bones and tell her i'm on my way there.

When we get to the house,I go upstairs for Morgan,and Bones is carrying Sophia who hasn't woken up yet.

"She's not feeling well. She has a fever" says Bones.

"Don't worry,with some pancakes from Ihop, she'll feel much better. Want me to carry her better?"

Bones hands me Sophia and then she takes Morgan's hand,who's very energetic today.

While the kids talk in the back,I take Bones hand.

She smiles at me "What?"

"What?" I ask her.

"You want to ask me something"

Bones knows me so well. "Well.." I whisper a little "I do actually"

"Alright..well go ahead"

"I want Parker to live with us"

Bones is quiet for a moment "Well that would be nice. But Rebecca would never allow that"

"Well..can't Parker choose where he wants to live?"

Bones shrugs "He can,but he's still quite young Booth"

"Well,first let me see where he wants to live..i'll have a talk with him in Ihop"

"Ok..but Booth..remember,he's been living with his mother since he was a baby...he might say no"

I nod because Bones has a point. But things can change,can't they?


End file.
